Compliance
by xsparks89x
Summary: After an impromptu make out session, Izaya proposes a 'business' deal to a certain blonde haired brute. How far are they willing to take this new arrangement? And who will be the one to give in to their desires and submit to the other? Rated M for strong language, mild violence and strongly "implied" sexual content... okay it's a smut fest. YAOI. Shizaya. Slight Izuo.


**Hello my darling internet-ians.**  
**I'd like to start by saying it's been a long, long time since I wrote, anything really. But after my dear friend, who shall hence-forth be referred to as C-bomb, showed me this anime, I fell a little too far in love with Shizuo and Izaya. They somehow, very quickly became both C-bomb and I's OTP, what can I say, they're bringing sexy back. Anyway, I had been meaning for a while to get back into writing and decided this was a perfect place to start. I only hope I've done the pairing justice, otherwise C-bomb will kick my ass!**

**I'd also like to say that I'm British, so if any of you American/English types are thinking that I've spelled words like "Neighbour" or "Colour" wrong, I've not. We like to use the letter 'U' in this country, also the letter 'C' where you like to put 'Z's.  
:D**

**And so, without further adieu, I give you my musings, dedicated to my muesli: C-bomb.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Highly Unpredictable

My world rocked as the upper half of my body was slammed, face first into the cold, unforgiving stone floor. My lips trembled as my shirt slowly slid down my chest and pooled around my shoulders, while my blood tinged fingers clawed harshly for purchase at the oil stained rags that served as the only means of comfort between my exposed, pale skin, and the damp, gritty floor of the presently abandoned lock up. Shit it felt good, I guess I really was turning into a masochist. Large, rough hands dragged slowly and purposefully down my spine and rounded my slim hips, scratching lightly at the flesh above the bone before slipping around and down to loosen the leather belt at my waist. Long, calloused fingers fumbled around the garment for a few moments before the leather strap fell free of the constraints of the metal buckle. No more time was wasted as the accessory was tugged free in one, jerking motion and tossed aside to clatter loudly to the floor, almost drowning the sound of the satisfied hum of approval of the figure behind me. It seemed as though he just couldn't wait to get me out of my clothes, but then, who could blame him?

My breath hitched as the deft hands ghosted across my stomach, sending ripples of tense pleasure throughout my body, and dipped to pull at the buttons of my increasingly tightening jeans. I breathily groaned my appreciation and lewdly rocked my hips forwards into the waiting grip. I was hard as a fucking rock by then and the friction it caused only served to make me harder. Damn, maybe I was turning into a _horny_ masochist? A menacing chuckle resonated throughout the room from behind me.

"Not yet…" the voice answered my ministrations with a breathy whisper.

I choked out a strangled laugh and purred as smoothly as the situation would allow "Not _yet_ huh? Come on, I bet you're _dying_ to touch me again."

The looming voice laughed once again, and with that, the hands were gone, leaving me shivering from both loss of heat and anticipation. I made a thought to protest, but before I could voice any displeasure they were back on me with a fevered force. I should have known he couldn't keep from touching me for more than a few seconds when he got like this. One hand fisted tightly into the back of my hair, holding me down while the other clawed vehemently into the back of my jeans, forcing them, along with my boxers down to my knees. I foolishly made an attempt to pick myself up to aid in the removal of my clothing, and was rewarded with another hard slam into the ground. Every muscle in my body contracted and convulsed in the sweetest agony as the pain reverberated through my limbs. The fucking brute was going to kill me one of these days; that was going to hurt like hell later on, but at that moment, I couldn't quite bring myself to give a damn. I guess death through a rough fuck wasn't such a bad way to go. Anyway, I should have remembered not to interrupt him while he worked, he can become a tad... possessive.

From the small, dusty windows, a dim red glow suddenly filtered throughout the room, casting long, lurid shadows of our incriminating position. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't even noticed that it had gotten so dark out, until the intrusion of the neon sign which illuminated a store front of the city outside. I could have sworn it was still light when we came in here. None the less, as I glared at the shadows, quivering in pleasure at the erotic display before me, I couldn't help but contemplate what a suiting colour red was for us. Fury, passion, anger, lust, danger… Red was the perfect colour for that moment. It was in that sudden, albeit apt, illumination that I noticed the shimmering droplets of sweat slowly trickling down my flushed skin, adhering both my remaining clothes and tousled hair to my body.

Slow, ragged breaths began to sound from behind me, pulling me from my reverie and the hand in my hair grasped tighter, pushing me farther into the matted sheets as the other travelled agonisingly slowly up my inner thigh. It was all moving too damn slow for my liking. Ordinarily I'm the "get in, get it done, get out" type, but this was a delicate situation and I wasn't about to complain or do anything that would compromise the balance of the already precarious arrangement. It all felt way too good to chance it stopping and the promise of even more was enough to force me to keep my mouth shut. Besides, I'd get what I wanted eventually, even if we did have to go the torturingly slow way about it.

At the mere thought of our arrangement, I came to wonder how _I_, of _all_ people, could have let things come this far. Going into this, I had _never_ planned on being on the receiving end of anything. Well, okay maybe I _was_ hoping to be on the receiving end of the occasional act of fellatio, but what man doesn't? Anyway, I _never_ expected to be the one on my hands and knees begging to be taken like a common street-walker. And for a few, fleeting seconds, I regretted it. All of it. I wished that I had never approached him and made this fucking stupid deal in the first place. I was about to put an end to it when suddenly, all thought was ripped away as the hand _finally_ gripped around me and a guttural groan tore from my throat, echoing loudly throughout the room, and my back arched in a twisted parody of feline grace.

Fuck!

_That's_ why I let it happen. It felt too damn good to let it _stop_ happening.

You know, I hate to interrupt when things were starting to heat up but…wait, who the hell am I kidding? I _live_ to play mind games, but come to think of it, it's actually a pretty funny story how all of this started in the first place. And it's suddenly occurred to me that you can't _start_ a story with the ending. You need to build character, plot and suspense before you get to the good stuff, right? But hey, at least I got your attention. And what's a story without an audience to hear it; every good story worth telling needs an eager and willing audience. Oh, and speaking of building character, I suppose I should introduce myself seeing as I'm both the star and the weaver of this fine, and completely factual, tale. The names Orihara, Izaya Orihara. And the brute that's about to fuck me into oblivion there, that's Shizuo Heiwajima, Ikebukuro's very own resident monster, in more ways that one I'm happy to inform you, but I'll come back to that later.

I'm assuming most of you already know who both Shizuo and I are, seeing as we're sort of infamous around here. And if you do, you're most likely wondering how the fuck I ended up with my face buried in dirty sheets, bent over with my bare ass in the air and Shizu-chans hand wrapped around my dick, begging for him to pound me into the ground; in a whole other manner than we're accustomed to too. And if you haven't heard of either of us, well, lets just say it's a damn cold day in hell that Shizu-chan would show me any other emotion besides blind, unadulterated hatred. Allow me to explain.

You see, ever since the day, or more like the _second_ Shizu-chan laid those big, brown, puppy dog eyes on me, he's hated my guts with ever fibre of his being. I would say, and actually often say, that I hate him too, if it weren't so much fun jerking him around. Truthfully, I don't _hate_ Shizu-chan, my world would have a little less excitement in it if it weren't for the brute. It's too damn easy to rile him up and... it's _fun_ to rile him up. But unlike most of my beloved human beings, I don't love Shizuo either. Humans are so easy to read, easy to control, easy to manipulate, they're all so predictable and with a push in the right direction or the tug of a string I can make them dance to whichever tune I desire. I love humans, I love them and they should love me for guiding them. But that's getting a little off topic. The point is: in my line of work, I make it my point of pride that I could divulge a persons darkest secrets in a matter of moments. But not Shizuo. After years of fucking him around, I still can't tell a damn thing that freak is thinking, and quite frankly it pisses me off. But then again, he's not like any of my beloved humans. He's more like a wild, ferocious animal that needs to be chained and caged.

And as for me, well, one small look at me is enough to send Shizu-chan into a blind rage. Perhaps its my arrogance, or maybe the fact I've framed him countless times for countless things and sent an endless wave of thugs his way just to see him tap into that freaky, superhuman strength of his? Or maybe it's the fact that on the first day I met him, I sliced his chest open with my knife? Granted he was the one to start that fight, but I cut him none the less. Hell maybe it's because I call him Shizu-chan. Who can tell, like I said before, I can't tell a damn thing that goes through that Bastards head. All I know is I tick him off. That, and we can't be in the same proximity as one another without one of us throwing something at the other or all out hell breaking loose.

That reminds me, I was about to tell you all a little story now, wasn't I?

It all started a few weeks back. I was in Ikebukuro on some business, it doesn't matter what exactly and frankly, even if it did, I wouldn't tell you anyhow. At least, not without the proper leverage first. Let's just say my 'associate' is the type of man you don't want to mess with. Of course I learned all this to late, but that's jumping ahead a little. Anyway, my day was pretty typical. I met with my 'associate', ran a few errands, made a few threats, tied up some loose ends, collected some debts, made a few promises, ate some shushi… My day wasn't quite complete however without a little fun, and a little exercise. I'd been keeping watch for Shizu-chan throughout the day, but I couldn't seem to find the damned monster anywhere. It bugged the hell out of me that even by _not_ being around, he could still piss me off so much. I'd been in town for hours and still no sign. It was starting to get dark out too and if I didn't head back soon, the twin's would ransack my stuff, the damn brats. It felt like a wasted day, I was really psyched up for a good fight, or at least a good chase. It had been too damn long since I had a good bit of fun, and no one was as thrilling to mess with as Shizu-chan was.

But then, just as I was about to call it quits and head home, my luck changed. I was making my way out of a convenience store when I heard the dulcet tones of the very person I had been dying to find all day. It seemed like I would have my fun after all. He hadn't spotted me, I had the element of surprise on my side. I glanced at my surroundings and a plan quickly formed in my head. This really would be a lot of fun. I got myself into position, situating myself in front of a row of motorcycles. Their riders were by the cash register near the entrance of the store; they would see everything. I stood and glared in Shizu-chans direction, grinning ear to ear. I just had to wait for three, two, one…

"I-zaaaayaaaaaa…"

"Heh…Shizu-chan, it's been a while. How has my little monster been faring?"

I could see the anger flash in his eyes and his fingers curl into fists.

"I'll give you to the count of _one_ to get the hell out of my sight you damned flea."

"Now, now Shizu-chan, is that really the way you treat someone who went to quite a bit of bother to send you such a _nice_ birthday gift?"  
Hook...

"You sent a _prostitute_ to my apartment you fucking pervert."

"Don't be such a prude Shizu-chan, even monsters the likes of you need a little action sometimes. Besides, I thought it might help you to dislodge that stick that's buried up your ass since the day we met."  
Line...

"It was a guy…" he was getting more worked up with each syllable. Honestly, I'm surprised he hadn't tried to kill me already, maybe my little Shizu-chan was finally growing up.

"Heh, well excuse me for not knowing your type."  
And...

"And then you called the fucking cops."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sit idly by and let such a _disgusting_ human act as _solicitation_ go unreported…"  
Sinker.

Honestly, I hadn't even noticed the freak move, let alone grab that trash can. It all happened so fast, I was barely able to dodge the thing as it flew towards me… barely.

The plan: it worked perfectly, of course, I mean, this is _me_ we're talking about. The projectile hurtled past me and collided, unceremoniously into the first bike, toppling the rest in a domino effect. Honestly, I was a little disheartened that he fell for it. I mean, I knew he wasn't exactly an Einstein, Newton or Darwin type, but falling for something so _juvenile_ was, kinda pathetic. Aah, maybe he wasn't as grown up as I thought. Needless to say, despite having trashed both public _and_ private property in one go, he still only had eyes for me. And damn if those eyes didn't have that killer instinct. This guy truly was more animal than human. His chest and shoulders heaved, his nostrils flared, his breath flowed out in visible clouds of steam, hell he even let out a roar bestial enough to rival a lions before he pounced toward me, fists flying.

I reacted instantly, hopping over the debris and scattered remnants of broken bike, pulling my knife in midair. It was at that point the riders came rushing out of the store, eyes flying between their bikes, myself and Shizu-chan. I quickly slipped the knife back into my sleeve, seeing Shizuo screech to a halt before them.

"Oh my God, what did you just do? Did any of you see that? You could have killed me you…you monster." I play the victim well, if the need arises. This happened to be one of those times.

The gang closed in on him, pulling chains, switch blades and batons from their pockets. That was my queue to skip off to a safe viewing distance to survey my work. I had barely turned around once there however when I saw Shizuo barreling down the street behind me, thugs already piled bruised and bloodied on the sidewalk. Shit, that was fast, even for Shizu-chan. Well, it was earlier than I had expected it to be, but the chase was on, and wasn't that what I had wanted in the first place?

I took a second to size up my opponent, arrogance exuding from my stance. I chuckled darkly, winking at the oncoming hurricane before taking off in the opposite direction. It was just what I had needed, I felt the blood rush through my veins, heard my heart pound in my ears. How I had gone so long without that kind of exhilaration was beyond me. Dashing through the busy streets, scaling walls, hopping rails, all with Shizu-chan biting at my heels. It was the best feeling I'd had in months. The feeling quickly changed however when I dropped down into an alleyway and was confronted with a wall too high to maneuver, and the exit blocked by the monster.

Shit, looked like I would have to fight after all. Of course, I didn't exactly mind a fight, and as I pointed out earlier I had come _looking_ for one in the first place. But I was wise enough to avoid one when I didn't have an easy escape route if I needed one. I would have to improvise, but at least I work well under pressure. Shizuo closed in, menace radiating from every pore. He laughed darkly, a psychotic grin creeping across his face. His hands were still clenched into fists. Heck I doubt he had unclenched them since he let go of that trash can.

"So…" Shizuo's deep voice was deafening in the small, narrow passage. "A cornered rodent in an alley way, how poetic."

"I'm surprised you recognise the irony Shizu-chan, or that you even know what poetry is for that matter."

"Poetry is me smashing your face into these walls you fucking louse."

"Aah, just as brutish as always Shizu-chan."

And as if to prove just how brutish he could be, he flung himself towards me in a fit of fury. He threw a right-handed punch from which I easily ducked away, then a left that I quickly avoided by diving to the right. Another right hook, a left, a dip, a dive and fuck! My back brushed against something cold and damp. Bastard had cornered me into the wall. In my split second of confusion, Shizuo closed in, his hand gripping the collar of my shirt. My vision was doused in a white-hot haze and a sharp pain radiated through my skull. It took me a few moments to register that the freak had just slammed my head into the brick wall. I laughed through the pain, my smile never wavering, and stared defiantly into his eyes.

"Heh… like I said: brutish as ever."

He lowered his face to my eye line, close enough that I could feel his breath on my skin, and spoke in a low, dark tone that seemed to promise pain.

"You know, I've been waiting a while for this moment, so I think I'll take some time to savour it before I tear you limb from limb."

His breath was a mixture of heat, tobacco and something entirely too sweet. It was nauseating.

"You know you could never _really_ kill me Shizu-chan? You're too _good_ for that, right?"

He snorted a laugh "I guess you're right, so I'll just have to settle for knocking your teeth down your throat."

I hate to sound like a walking cliché, but I swear the next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion. His hand tightened its vice grip in my shirt, hoisting me ever so slightly higher. The other raised up and began pulling back; each finger curling one by one into a fist. A feral grin spread menacingly across his face. I'll admit, I panicked, I mean I couldn't let him mess up _this_ face. Every possible plan of escape or distraction flashed through my mind, their outcomes all less than desirable. What I settled on was… a little childish, to say the least.

With the momentum of the swing pulling his fist closer and closer to impact, I had no time to back out. I ever so slightly parted my mouth and subconsciously licked my lips. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but it was my best option. If the tables were turned, it would catch me off guard too. I tilted my head partially to the right, I leaned in closer, I huffed out a sigh and…

I licked the bastard.

Right across the lips.

Like I said, it was childish, but I figured the change of pace would be enough to distract him long enough for me to wriggle out of his grip. I was right, obviously. About the distraction part anyhow, the escape didn't quite work out as planned. Now, before you get excited, I'm not going to unleash some marvelling revelation about how surprisingly soft his lips felt beneath my tongue. Of course they felt soft, of course they were warm, they were lips, it was a tongue, okay. What matters is the fact that Shizuo was so taken aback by the sudden turn that his fist stopped an inch from impact. His fingers uncurled, brushing lightly against my cheek as they fell limp with disbelief.

He eyed me carefully, feral grin and right hook all but forgotten. His left hand however, seized even tighter into my shirt halting any plan of movement. His eyes darted down and narrowed as he stared intently at my mouth. It was my turn to smile now, well, really it was more of a smirk, but you get the idea. I glanced up at him, my eyes hooded in mock seduction and lowered my voice to a purring inflection.

"You know, if you keep looking at me like that Shizu-chan, I might just have to kis…"

His left hand tugged me forward as his right gripped into my hair, slamming my lips to his in a firm and quick kiss. My eyes flew open in awe and my breath caught in my throat. For once in my life, I was rendered speechless. What I said about not knowing a thing that goes through Shizu-chans head, it's true, but _this_? The _last_ thing I expected him to do was_ kiss_ me. Head-butt me, scream at me, push me away, sure, but a kiss? That was unprecedented even for Shizuo. His lips pulled back even as the rest of his face rested against mine. I could feel his forehead crease and his eyebrows cross together in quiet contemplation. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were closed tight. I opened my mouth to laugh, but any sound I made was swallowed up as he pushed our lips together once again, softer and slower than he did before. His face was stern as he began to move against me and my eyes fluttered closed.

Okay, kissing Shizuo wasn't _exactly_ what I had planned on, but it was a far cry better than having the shit kicked out of me. He pushed me farther into the wall, the hand in my hair slipping down to the back of my neck and the one on my collar travelling round to my lower back. He pressed his body flush with mine when I drove my hands into his thick, blonde hair, grasping him tight and taking control. He groaned low in his throat and flicked his tongue across my lips when my knee slid between his legs. I grinned at the weakened response from such a brute and he took the opportunity to force his tongue into my mouth. I could taste stale cigarettes and a sweetness on his saliva that sent shivers down my spine. It was an intoxicating sensation, having Shizu-chan melt in my arms, feeling his firm body mould itself against me, having his tongue rolling against mine. We went at it for several minutes at least, both vying for some semblance of control. Until that is, I felt something brush against my thigh. Shit, Shizuo was hard, or half way there at least. He rolled his hips against me, grinding his growing need into my leg and his hand fell to pull my hips flush against his. It was becoming too much, I was losing control of the situation. I _hate_ losing control. With my hips finally aligned with his, he ground forward once more forcing a strangled moan from my throat when our clothed members made contact. It was then that I felt the first stirring of my own arousal, and that's when the reality hit. I had to get out. He was too over powering and I wasn't about to concede control to someone as dumb-witted as him.

I tugged at his hair, pulling his face away from mine. He stumbled back at the dizzying action and stared at me through lust clouded eyes.

"Wha...what?"

"Damn Shizu-chan, I never thought you were the type. I mean, I _lick_ you and this is how you retaliate… by _violating_ me?"

His brows knit together in confusion as his mind tried to play catch up from the lack of oxygen.

"Is _this_ what you've been wanting all along Shizu-chan? Do you want to _kick_ my ass, because you know you can't _have_ it? You really are quite the pervert, aren't you?"

He slurred out some nonsensical cussing before the blood finally flowed back to his brain. " Hey, _you're_ the one who started this, _you're_ the perv..."

"Is _that_ why you got so mad at your birthday gift? You were just upset that it wasn't _me_ waiting for you in your bed, weren't you?"

He roared my name and threw himself towards me once again, this time with murderous intent in his eyes. My queue to leave then. I spun across the wall and pushed off it, flying past him as he fell toward the bricks. By the time he pulled himself together I had already made my way to the entrance of the alley.

"I know you'll hate to see me leave Shizu-chan, but I bet you'll_ love_ to watch me go."

And with that, I took off down the street at a break neck pace. In the distance, I could hear the tumbling of bricks to the ground and a final, cacophonous roar of my name ululating throughout the streets as I made my way out-of-town. When I was far enough away and sure I wasn't being followed, I stopped briefly to adjust myself; running with an erection isn't advisable. Chastising myself for such a pitiful reaction to a kiss, I thought about the events that had just transpired. I couldn't believe I let myself get into a situation like that, and with Shizuo none the less. It was disgusting and degrading and down right detestable. Now, don't get me wrong, it's not because he's male. Frankly I don't give a shit what gender a person is. As a God to my beloved humans, it's my job to accept willing sacrifices, especially those of the flesh, regardless of whether that person is male or female. I love my humans so much, it's only befitting of me that I show them a manifestation of that love through... '_physical_' acts. However, I do _not_ sleep with monsters. And Shizuo Heiwajima was most certainly a monster.

Then again, it was interesting to see Shizu-chan lose control like that. And as we all know, I'm a _sucker_ for observing the behaviours of others...

* * *

**So there we have it. Chapter one of the soon to be multi-chapter ramblings.**  
**I hope you enjoyed it, and would love some feedback if you did, or even if you didn't.**

**Updates may be slow, seeing as I have no computer at the moment and I'm about to move into a shiny new house with my boyfriend of 6 years (So excited), but I have the entire story planned out from beginning to end so it'll just be a matter of me actually typing it up.**

**Thanks for ogling my goods, updates to come as soon as possible,**  
**Sparks. **


End file.
